It's all in the soul
by Tinne
Summary: Elrond has another daughter that fell in a deep slumber after birth. She finally awakes, but is she alright? Why does she panic?
1. Dead, yet alive

Disclaimer: Lord of The Rings was brilliantly written by J.R.R. Tolkien. And I don't make money out of this. Recognise a character? Then it belongs to this mastermind.  
  
SHORT NOTE:  
  
Hi there! Look, look, a new story!!!! And all made up by. . . could it be. . . me! Okay, enough me being dramatic.  
  
This is a Lord of The Rings story. There will probably be spelling mistakes in it (seeing as I come from Belgium and English isn't my mother tongue). You're welcome to point out the obvious mistakes. I'm also not a very good writer, but I might be biased.  
  
I also would like to point out that, although I'm a fan of Lord of The Rings, I don't know much details. I've read the 3 books, and seen the 2 movies, but that doesn't mean there won't be mistakes in timeline or such in this story. You may correct them, but it might be that I did it on purpose. Besides, it is possible AU.  
  
Last, but not least: I'm going to use my imagination and own experience in this story. This story MIGHT CONTAIN A MARY-SUE! Frankly, I don't really know what a Mary-Sue is, though I could probably guess. If you could give me a /short/ description of what a Mary-Sue is, then I would be most grateful.  
  
Enjoy  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
It's all in the soul  
  
Chapter 1: Dead, yet alive  
  
She was walking down the road, going home after having spent a night of fun with her friends. Yes, she had consumed some alcohol, but not enough to cloud her vision or sway her from her steps. She was watching the road and the shops, the few placed trees and the few cars that were still driving at this time of the night. Yes, she lived in this world of technology, and wasn't malcontent. In fact, she was quite happy with the life she had. She may not be called pretty, she may not have a lot of friends, but she was content with herself and the few friends she had were true and trustworthy and loyal. She was 17 years old, with shoulder length brown hair, and green- brownish eyes. It was nothing special, really. A face you could easily forget. She didn't have a slim figure, but she wasn't fat either.  
  
Catherine, or cat for short, was also looking at the stars, impressed once again by its beauty. She was thinking about aliens and other worlds. Did they exist? Or was it just a wish so many held? She wanted to believe that there were other worlds. She liked to fantasize. Create worlds in her own mind, with her being a princess or a heroine. She was just a dreamer, and she knew it. Yet living in this technology-filled world also gave her a firm grasp of reality.  
  
Catherine crossed the street leading to her home, still watching the moon and the stars. Unfortunately she did not hear or see the car coming in her direction, trying to hit the brakes. But to no avail. Seconds later the body of Catherine could be seen sprawled on the street. Blood was surrounding her. Her breathing was shallow. She could hear terrified shouts, and some time later, a siren. But her mind was fogged, and nothing made sense to her. Her breathing hitched. She could feel her life force ebbing away from her. One last thought became clear in her mind:  
  
I'm dying. . .  
  
Her breathing stopped, and she was no more. . .  
  
Or was she?  
  
**********  
  
"Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!"  
  
Elrond was sitting quietly in his chair, reading a book about the history of Middle-Earth, when he was disturbed by the shouting of a servant of his. He calmly closed the book and put it on the table before turning to face the servant.  
  
"Lord Elrond! She has awakened!"  
  
Elrond closed his eyes as emotion whirled around in him. Could it be? Could it really be? He had lost all hope for her to wake from her deep impenetrable sleep. Not many elves knew of this, but in reality, he had 4 children: the twins, Elohir and elladan, Arwen, and another daughter, who is yet to be named. But the youngest child had fallen in a slumber, almost immediately after birth. The only way they knew she was alive was by her strong draws of breath. But there was something unnatural by the way she slept. Elves sleep with their eyes open, but her eyes were closed. And because she was not yet really living, they decided to name her when she would wake from her slumber, her deep sleep.  
  
Elrond could not just sit around, doing nothing. So he taught her the things he would have taught her anyway. He talked to her, he read to her and he conveyed his love for her. But it seemed as if that weren't enough. Many years passed by, and her body grew older, but yet she would not wake. Still, Elrond visited her every night, even if it were just to sit by her side for a minute.  
  
And now she had awakened.  
  
Could it be true?  
  
Dare he hope?  
  
"Bring me to her."  
  
**********  
  
She was slowly blinking her eyes, trying to find out were she was. The fourth daughter of Elrond sat up slowly, holding her head, trying to 'push' her headache away. Didn't really help, if she had to be honest. She looked around and saw that she was sitting in a beautifully crafted bed, with stunning white sheets. The room was also white, containing a table and a chair, which were, well, beautiful. And the people in her room were also beautiful. And handsome. And stunning. They were gorgeous, really. They were talking to each other, but she did not understand them. Their language was a caress to her ears, but very much foreign.  
  
She saw how someone else entered the room, this one having long brown her, instead of the blond of the others in the room. He looked at her, and she would swear she saw something similar like tears in his eyes. He turned to the servants, said something, and the servants left. Then he spoke to her, in the same flowing language the others had spoken, but she did not understand. She was confused and scared.  
  
What was going on?  
  
**********  
  
Elrond entered the room that was hers, the room of the fourth daughter. He noticed that there were 3 servants there, discussing among themselves, not really knowing what to do. He paid no attention to them. His daughter was more important. His eyes searched her, and he was overjoyed when he saw that, indeed, she was awake. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he was not going to let them fall, for it was a joyous day. He turned around and told the servants to leave. They did as he asked.  
  
He looked back at his daughter, and took in her appearance. She had dark brown hair, so dark that you would believe it to be black and pale bleu eyes that reminded you of ice. Even among the elves she was considered fairer then most. But so was Arwen.  
  
"It fills me with joy to see you awake, my daughter."  
  
She did not answer. Why didn't she answer? Elrond looked in her eyes and saw confusion and fear in them. Why did she fear him, her father?  
  
"Why do you fear me?"  
  
Still she did not answer. Did she not understand him?  
  
**********  
  
She was still looking at the brown-haired man. She did not know the man, but she had a feeling that she should have known him. It was all strange to her, and it was all she could do not to panic. Again the man spoke.  
  
And again she did not understand.  
  
He had tried to speak to her. Perhaps now she had to try and speak to him.  
  
"Who are you and were am I?"  
  
The man looked startled. As if he had not expected her to speak, but that was ridiculous. He /had/ expected her to speak before, so why not now? Or was it the language she spoke in, so different from his flowing language?  
  
"I am Elrond. You are in Imladris, otherwise known as Rivendel."  
  
It was an unsatisfying answer. She still didn't know anything.  
  
Elrond had been startled by her choice of language. Why did she speak in the tongue of Man, and not Elfish? That had been the language he always spoke to her. Yet he decided to answer her in her choice of language. And now she was thinking. She looked a bit annoyed. Then she asked something else, something he found very strange.  
  
"Who am I to you?"  
  
It was a very strange question indeed.  
  
"You are my daughter as I am your father."  
  
"And my name would be. . .?"  
  
He had thought about her name. He would name her Little Dreamer. And so he told her her name. She was shocked, he could clearly she it. But he would receive a bigger shock, for her answer was:  
  
"But that can't be! My name is Catherine!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
How was it? Is it interesting enough to keep writing? Please review!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	2. Reality check

It's all in the soul  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Reality check  
  
"But that can't be! My name is Catherine!"  
  
She /really/ didn't understand this. Her name would be. . . she couldn't even pronounce it, but he had told her it meant little dreamer. She considered herself a calm person, but right now she wanted to yell and curse and most important: hit somebody. It was a good thing she rarely lost her temper, but she got irritated very quickly. She had to confess that the name suited her. After all, was she not a little dreamer? Still, this must be a sick joke. Did she not remember another life? The only thing she didn't remember was what happened to her before she woke up here.  
  
She looked back at the man who said to be her father. She didn't quite believe him. How could she? She had a father and a mother, and they were the best parents she could wish for. She even had an annoying older brother who irritated her like hell. So he couldn't possibly be her father. She must be dreaming. That had to be it. And her subconscious was giving her a hint with naming her Little Dreamer in whatever language it was.  
  
"Yep, I'm dreaming, that must be it." She muttered to herself.  
  
What she didn't realise was that the man could hear her, even if she had whispered it under her breath.  
  
"I am afraid that you are not dreaming, Little Dreamer." Said the man she didn't know.  
  
"My name is Catherine." She told him absently. Reality was starting to sink in. This was /not/ a dream. If only she could remember what happened to her before she had woken up here! A sharp intake of breath was suddenly heard.  
  
She remembered.  
  
**********  
  
He was shocked when he heard her shout that her name was. . .Catherine. It was such an unusual name. In fact, he had never heard of such a name before. She claimed to be named Catherine? He seriously hoped that it was a silly joke, but he had this sinking feeling in his stomach that told him it was not. He schooled his features carefully so that no emotion could be read from them. He saw how she was first lost in thought, and then looked back at him. Then he heard her mutter something.  
  
"Yep, I'm dreaming, that must be it."  
  
Elrond knew instinctively that she had not meant for him to hear. But he had heard. She obvious did not believe him. Is it considered harsh to make someone face reality? Perhaps. . .but he had to.  
  
"I am afraid that you are not dreaming, Little Dreamer." He answered her unspoken question. Better be faced with reality now, then allow her to live in dreams and fantasies.  
  
"My name is Catherine." She told him absently.  
  
How could he have forgotten? In truth, he hadn't forgotten. He had hoped that she with snap out of whatever illusion she was having. But he wasn't sure that it was an illusion. Perhaps her deep slumber had affected her way of thinking. That could be it. Or perhaps he could not handle the thought that his daughter did not recognise him or the language that was of the elves.  
  
A sharp intake of breath was suddenly heard.  
  
Elrond quickly looked at her to see if she was alright. Her expression was blank for a few moments. Suddenly she seemed to snap back from her thoughts or her memories. Tears were forming in her eyes, he could see it. She was clearly upset by something.  
  
"What upsets you?" He asked gently. He wouldn't want her to get even more upset.  
  
She looked away and mumbled something. He was not sure he had heard her right. He prayed to the Valar he hadn't heard her right.  
  
His Little Dreamer couldn't have died, could she?  
  
**********  
  
"What upsets you?" The man -her father- had asked.  
  
If she wouldn't have felt so terrible, then she would have laughed. What in the hell could have upset her!  
  
"Perhaps the fact that I died!" She had said it so silently. Only to herself, so she could hear the words. So she could believe it herself. Tears were forming, and they slowly fell from her icy bleu eyes like tiny crystals. Yet she made no sound. She did not move. She silently cried.  
  
She had died. Then why was she here?  
  
Why did she remember her death?  
  
Why could she remember the pain?  
  
Why could she remember the terror and the hopelessness?  
  
WHY DID SHE REMEMBER DYING? !  
  
She could no longer control herself. She cried hysterically. She could feel the man -Elrond, her father- embrace her. She could hear him whisper soothing words in the flowing language she did not know. She could feel how he was heart-broken to see her like this. Did he believe he had failed her? How could he have failed her if she didn't even know him?  
  
She didn't know him, but she was glad that he held her. That he tried to comfort her, even when her grieve was too much. After a while her tears slowed down, and her exhaustion coaxed her in an uneasy slumber.  
  
**********  
  
Elrond held her in his arms, whispering soothing words in Elfish. What had happened to his Little Dreamer for her to cry like this? Had he heard her right? It did not matter for now. He would ask her later, when she had calmed down. Had he done something wrong when he was teaching her or talking to her when she was in her slumber? Had he unwillingly been the cause for her grieve? He did not know, but he hoped not. He watched her fall asleep, but he still held her. He did not wish to let go of her.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
A voice penetrated his thoughts. It was Arwen. Arwen saw his pain-stricken face.  
  
"What happened, Ada? Has she awoken?"  
  
"She was awake, but grieve was upon her and she has exhausted herself. She is sleeping now."  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"She will be called Little Dreamer."  
  
Arwen knew that her father was not telling her something. She desperately wanted to know what her father was hiding from her.  
  
"What are you not telling me?" She asked. She looked in her fathers' eyes, waiting for an answer.  
  
Elrond knew that it would be a matter of time before she found out, so he decided to tell her now.  
  
"She did not recognise me and insisted that her name is Catherine. I know nothing else for sure."  
  
Arwen nodded thoughtfully. She left the room to find Elladan and Elohir to tell them that their sister was out of her deep slumber, and now in a normal sleep.  
  
She had not noticed that her sister slept with her eyes closed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	3. Accepting your dead

Cheyenne: Thank you very much. But please don't expect me to update so quickly again. I always update the first 2-3 chapters quickly, so that I have a start. After that, it slows down real fast. I'll try to do my best though.  
  
Alarielle: Gosh, you're gonna make me blush! *chuckles* But thanks.  
  
Obi-Zahn Kenobi: Thank you very much for the help. I didn't really know about the aging. About a beta-reader: if someone would present himself or herself, then I would gladly take him/her on the offer, but I'm only writing 2, to my feeling, not very good stories. I'd rather not bother someone with my badly written chapters. Concerning the details and the filling in-I'll try. I can't promise you anything else. Like I said, I don't consider myself a good writer, but I do enjoy writing. I hope you'll enjoy reading my story.  
  
ON TO MY FIC!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
It's all in the soul  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Accepting your dead  
  
Arwen walked in the garden, looking for Elladan and Elohir. She noticed how the flowers were bathing in the warmth of the sun, how the leaves of the trees were rustling in the wind. The sun was shining brightly today. She could not help but think that her sister, Little Dreamer, could not have chosen a better day to wake up from her slumber. She was overjoyed that she would soon be able to talk to her little sister. She smiled slightly at that prospect.  
  
Her smile became bigger when she saw her brothers, Elohir and Elladan. Finally she had found them! She could hear their laughter as they bantered a bit.  
  
"Elladan! Elohir!"  
  
They both looked up when they heard Arwen calling out to them. They enthusiastically waved at her before braking into a run. Seconds later they were standing in front of Arwen, their eyes still full with mirth.  
  
"What news, sister dear?" Elohir asked. Elladan mimicked him in a very comical way. Arwen did her best to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Our little sister is no longer in her deep slumber!" Arwen said happily.  
  
"Is it really true? Has she been named?" Elladan asked quite insistently.  
  
"It is true! Father has named her Little Dreamer! But we can not see her now; she was grieved for some reason, and has fallen in a normal sleep." Arwen said that last part seriously.  
  
"Grieved?" Elohir asked astonished. "Why was she grieved?"  
  
Arwen pondered this for a moment. "I do not know. I am sure father will ask her and tell us if he sees it fit."  
  
The twins frowned for a moment. Yet they realised that they couldn't bother their little sister now. Besides, father was with her.  
  
**********  
  
Catherine was slowly waking up again. She could feel that someone was holding her. Elrond was probably still holding her. Yet she found that she didn't mind. She was still afraid, because she didn't know anyone here. She didn't know this place. But now she was also getting angry, because she did not understand. She was angry at the driver for killing her.  
  
And she was angry with herself.  
  
She should have watched the road instead of the stars. She should have seen or heard the car coming. Yet she had not. Now she was stuck here, in a place she does not know, with people she had never met.  
  
She shifted a bit in the bed, and decided to sit up when she could not find a comfortable position. She looked at the stranger and was a bit surprised when she found him looking back at her. Suddenly she fell awkward and cast her eyes down. She wanted to ask so many questions, but she didn't know where to begin.  
  
"Who do you think I am? Your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, you are my daughter." Elrond answered in the hope to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Then why do I not remember you? Why do I remember a father and a mother? Why do I remember me having a whole life?" The anger was becoming apparent in her voice. "And what is the deal with those frigging ears? !"  
  
Yep, she had lost her calm. She had just noticed that she too had those pointy ears. And it was freaking her out. Wouldn't you freak out if you suddenly noticed that you had pointy ears? Or that your /whole/ appearance had changed?  
  
"I shall try to explain." Elrond said with his usual tranquillity. "After you were born, you fell into a deep slumber. Yesterday you woke for the first time in many decades. I do not know why you remember having another life. As for the ears, they are a common treat among the elves."  
  
Catherine merely blinked her eyes. That was a lot to take in. Then she shrieked.  
  
"Elves? ! Did you hit your head or something? Perhaps you fell on it when you were born! Elves don't exist!" She stopped a moment and took a deep breath. "Or do they?" She asked softly. "I just don't understand."  
  
She sat up and looked Elrond squarely in the eye. "You got some questions for me? I mean, it's only fair after you answered mine."  
  
Elrond nodded. He did have questions for her. Only one question he considered important now. "Yesterday you said that you had died?"  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes. Of course the big. . .elf had heard her. Just her luck. How was she going to explain this. Would he believe her? She once again took a big breath and started her story. "To explain this, I also have to tell you my life. Bare with me, okay?" Elrond nodded his consent.  
  
"From what /I/ know, I was born 17 years ago. I lived happily with my mother and father and I had a big brother, by the name of Thomas. I grew up in a loving environment. I made some friends along the way; but only two of them I'm really going to miss. Kari and Stephen were my best friends. I trusted them with everything. I trusted them with my body, my heart and my soul. A. . .few days ago, I went out with them. We went drinking a bit, but mind you, I wasn't drunk. I was walking home when a car hit me. I was seriously hurt, and I died because of my injuries. And then I wake up here, not knowing where I am or who you are. Does that answer your question?  
  
Elrond slowly blinked once. "You were. . .hit by a car?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What is. . .a car?" Elrond asked bewildered.  
  
"Oh you don't know!" Catherine exclaimed. "I'll enlighten you then. A car is made from metal and serves as a means to travel. Like a horse. You know horses, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I know horses."  
  
Catherine released a breath. Now she could explain it the easy way. "Just think that a horse ran over me and injured me. Those injuries caused me to die. Do you understand now?"  
  
"Yes, I understand now."  
  
Catherine sat there a bit uneasy. It was all explained, but did he believe her? "You do believe me, don't you?" She asked softly.  
  
Elrond looked at her, and saw something in her eyes that no other elf had; a touch of the Race of Man. His hand moved to touch his Little Dreamers' face. Her eyes closed, as to relish the warmth he gave her through his hand.  
  
"I believe you, Little. . .Catherine."  
  
Catherine allowed a small smile. "You can call me Little Dreamer. I like it and it actually suits me. You know, now that I've been around you for a while, I got this feeling of familiarity. Like I should know you. I guess it's because you're my father. It's going to take a while to get used to though."  
  
Elrond smiled too. He was happy. "Perhaps you would like to meet your brothers and sister?"  
  
Catherine turned on big eyes. "I have brothers and sisters? Bring them on!"  
  
Elrond just smiled as he told his servant to get Elladan, Elohir and Arwen to meet their little sister.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	4. Meeting the family and sharing songs

It's all in the soul  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting the family and sharing songs  
  
Catherine stood in front of the mirror, admiring the beautiful dress she was wearing. Her father has suggested that she changed clothes. He even went to get the dress himself. The dress was a nice grey colour, like the clouds before it would rain. The silver threads in the dress gave an illusion of rain, which she liked very much. The grey of the dress made her hair look black instead of the dark brown it is. Made her eyes look like a warm bleu instead of the icy ones they are.  
  
Even though she liked the dress, at the same time she hated it. It was so different from the clothes she was used to wear. A sour smile graced her face. She needed to get used to it, because proper elf-maidens wear dresses. Oh goody. Truth to be told, she likes dresses. But not all the time!  
  
"Little dreamer, Are you ready?"  
  
Her sour smile became less sour as she heard her father call at her.  
  
"Why? Have my brothers and sisters arrived at my bedroom door?" She called back in jest.  
  
"Yes, and they are anxious to meet you!"  
  
Catherine 'Little Dreamer' laughed. It might have been because she was nervous. Very nervous. "Well then, bring them in!"  
  
She saw how Elrond entered her room, followed by two men and a woman. She knew for certain that the woman was Arwen and the men were Elladan and Elohir; her father had told her the names of her brothers and sister. Arwen took the lead.  
  
"I'm Arwen. I'm so glad to see you awake. Now I have a little sister! I really want to get to know you. Perhaps we could become close?"  
  
Catherine was speechless for a moment. Arwen didn't know her and yet she already liked her! "Uh. . .ah. . .uh. . ." Catherine stuttered. Her cheeks acquired a bit of a reddish tint. Not that she easily blushed, but this confidence truly touched her heart. "I would like that, yeah. . . ." Her father chuckled when he saw her blush.  
  
Luckily she was saved from further embarrassment by her brothers. "I'm Elladan and this is Elohir."  
  
Catherine blinked her eyes once. And then for a second time. She turned to her father and asked: "How the hell am I supposed to keep them apart? They look the same to me!"  
  
Her father chuckled again." I do not know how you will manage, for I still cannot tell them apart sometimes."  
  
Catherine smiled wryly. "Oh well, It didn't hurt to ask."  
  
"Don't worry, we won't play tricks on you. . . too often." Elladan grinned.  
  
"Well, now I'm not going to be worried!" Catherine said sarcastically.  
  
Elladan and Elohir just smiled innocently. A bit too innocently. Catherine looked at them suspiciously. She'd have to watch out for those two. They seemed like regular pranksters. Arwen cleared her throat, tactfully trying to get her attention.  
  
"Little Dreamer, is it true that you. . . had another life?" Catherine took pity on Arwen and answered immediately, because Arwen looked almost sorry to have asked her this.  
  
"It's true. I was human, err, of the Race of Man when I died. I don't know why I remember my last life. By all means I shouldn't remember. I went by the name of Catherine. I still go by the name of Catherine, or Cat for short. But I don't mind being called Little Dreamer."  
  
"Was your world very different from Middle-Earth?"  
  
"From what I know about Middle-Earth, it is very different. My world had technology. I'm not going to explain that, it would be too difficult to understand. My world has different cultures, different clothes and different music. A lot is just different."  
  
Elohir was interested. "Different clothes? Different music?"  
  
"Yeah, in my world it's normal that women wear pants. And women are more or less considered to be the equals of men."  
  
"And the music?" Arwen asked eagerly. "Could you sing us something from that world?"  
  
Catherine started to blush. Again. She was /not/ a good singer. She just could hold a tune. She tried to tell Arwen this, but Arwen can be really persistent, if she wants to be. in the end Catherine gave in. "Okay already! I'll sing something! Whenever, Wherever from Shakira. Here goes:  
  
Lucky you were born that far away  
  
So we could both make fun of distance  
  
Lucky that I love a foreign man for  
  
The lucky fact of your existence  
  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
  
To count the freckles on your body  
  
Never could imagine there were only  
  
So many ways to love somebody  
Le ro lo le lo le  
  
Le ro lo le lo le  
  
Can't you see...I'm at your feet  
Whenever, Wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
You're over, you're under  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
  
they spill kisses like a fountain  
  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
  
To run for cover when I need it  
  
And these two eyes are for no other  
  
The day you leave will cry a river  
Le ro lo le lo le  
  
Le ro lo le lo le  
At your feet...I'm at your feet  
Whenever, Wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
You're over, you're under  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear  
Le ro lo le lo le  
  
Le ro lo le lo le  
We can fly, say it again  
Le ro lo le lo le lo le  
Tell me one more time  
  
That you're there  
  
Lost in my eyes  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
You're over, you're under  
  
You've got me head over heels  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
You're over, you're under  
  
You've got me head over heels  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel  
  
That was it" Catherine said blushing really hard. The others were speechless. They had never heard something like /that/ before.  
  
Elrond was the first to be able to speak again. "The words of the song are. . . interesting." Catherine could have sworn she saw her father blush. She couldn't help bit giggle at the look on his face. "But please do refrain from singing that song when there are other elves in the neighbourhood."  
  
Catherine got a mischievous look on her face. She didn't say anything, she just grinned at her father. This was too much fun! Arwen and the twins were laughing.  
  
"Oh come on Ada! Where is your sense of humour!" Elohir said.  
  
"Ada?" Catherine asked confused.  
  
"It means father." Arwen answered. "You don't know much about the elfish culture, do you."  
  
"No, I'm afraid not."  
  
"I wonder how that can be. . ." Arwen mused.  
  
But Elrond cut in. "Wonder as much as you want, Arwen, but after dinner!"  
  
They all went to get dinner, because they were all famished. The twins even raced to see who would be there first. It was a good day for Catherine 'Little Dreamer'. But would it stay a good day. . . ?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	5. Dinner can lead to dangerous things

It's all in the soul  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Dinner can lead to dangerous things  
  
Dinner was a horrendous affair for her. Catherine wished she could be anywhere but here. She had thought that she would have dinner with her. . . family. Not to mention, alone! But no, there were at least a dozen other elves there! That wouldn't have been a problem if they hadn't decided that they all wanted to have a word with her. Damn those elves! Why couldn't they just leave her alone. Of course her family found it amusing. But she didn't.  
  
She found it immensely frustrating.  
  
At least the food was good. And she actually recognised most that was served! The fact that she liked the food surprised her a bit; but then again, she was an elf now. She used to be really picky with what she ate. But here? No, here she ate almost everything, except for the things she just couldn't recognise or analyse. She was NOT going to eat a green blob with bleu sprinkles in them without knowing EXACTLY what it was. No sir, you can't force her to eat that.  
  
Fortunately, nobody forced her.  
  
But back to the annoying elves that wanted to talk to her. It was dreadful, really. They all came to her at the table and whispered something in that flowing language -Elfish- that she couldn't understand. So what did she do? Just smile. I mean, what else could she do? She was NOT getting any help from her father. And help from Arwen or her brothers seemed like a big no- no. But just smiling was not enough. They fully expected an answer. But what had they said? Catherine looked around for some help, but none came. No, her family found it amusing. And those damn elves started to look at her funny. She did NOT like it. In fact, she HATED it. She was so afraid. She was so humiliated.  
  
She was so angry, so disappointed.  
  
Her family found it funny, huh? Well, let them find this funny too! Catherine stood up with angry tears in her eyes and stormed out the room. That'll show them! Damn elves! She was so angry that she didn't look were she was going. But it didn't matter, even if she was paying attention then she wouldn't have found her room either. She didn't remember where it was situated. She just kept on running and running until she found herself in a forest. Damn. Where the hell was she now?  
  
**********  
  
Elrond had expected many things, but not this. He had expected her to tell them in the Tongue of Man that she couldn't understand them. He even expected her to ask him what they were saying. It was simple, really. They only had asked her name. But he hadn't expected her to go running away! One moment she sat there, the other moment, she was gone. Elrond quickly stood up and followed her, but she was already far ahead. And she obviously had no intention of slowing down. He prayed that she wouldn't go the forest. She did not know what dangers lurked in there.  
  
He prayed.  
  
**********  
  
Cat had no idea were she was. She could only guess that it was in a forest. How did she know? Oh, the trees gave it away! Damn those trees! Damn those elves! But wait! What was that? Catherine heard a noise in the bushes. She was instantly on guard. Who was there? She slowly walked towards the bushes. Suddenly an ugly beast came from it, holding some sort of very ugly sword. Catherine jumped backwards, not feeling comfortable around this creature. It was so hideous!  
  
Suddenly the creature charged at her. On a mere reflex she jumped sideways, making the sword miss her. She let out a spine-chilling scream of pure panic. That didn't seem to help much as the creature came charging for her again.  
  
But out of nowhere an arrow came that struck him squarely in the chest. Unfortunately that didn't stop the creature, only delayed it. An elf jumped out the tree, landing in front of her. In his hands were knives, beautifully carved. He attacked the creature with a grace she was unfamiliar with. The creature stood no chance against this elf. The elf ducked and stabbed, until the creature died. He cleaned his knives and turned towards Catherine, merely looking at her. It made Cat feel really uncomfortable.  
  
"Uhmmm. . . thank you. . . for saving me. . .I guess. . ."  
  
The elf chuckled. "It was no problem, my Lady. But you could honour me by giving your name."  
  
"Only if you give yours shall I tell mine."  
  
The elf chuckled again. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf, my Lady."  
  
For some unknown reason Cat decided not to give her Elfin name, but her human name.  
  
"My name is Catherine, Cat for short. It sounds unusual, I know."  
  
"You are right, Lady Catherine, it is an unusual name. Would you allow me to accompany you back to your rooms?"  
  
Catherine merely nodded. They had just reached Rivendell when Elrond came to meet her. Legolas bowed and left Catherine in the arms of her father, although he did not know that Elrond was her father.  
  
"Are you alright, Little Dreamer?"  
  
"I'm fine." Cat answered curtly. She was still angry at him, and did not mind showing it. Elrond picked it up quite easily  
  
"You are angry with me."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock! What was the main idea anyhow!"  
  
Elrond was taken aback for a moment. Cat had such a colourful expression he did not understand."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Bad answer. Now Cat was really angry.  
  
"You know that I didn't understand those elves! But did you help me. NO! You found it funny. You didn't even consider that I might feel uncomfortable! No, you just laughed! I have never been so humiliated in my life! Those elves believe that I'm retarded! And that damn attack by that repulsive creature didn't really help to get me in a better mood!"  
  
"You were attacked by orcs?"  
  
But Cat didn't answer. She just walked to were she thought her room was. Or that was her plan. Unfortunately Elrond grabbed her arm.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Like hell I will! Now back of! You can't just go ordering me around! Who do you think you are!"  
  
"YOUR FATHER!" Elrond bellowed.  
  
Cat stood there speechless. Elrond was quite scary when he yelled. It made you notice why he was a leader.  
  
"Now answer my question! Were you attacked by orcs?"  
  
"How should I know! I don't even know what 'orcs' are!" Cat was near tears. "I don't know anything here! It's all strange to me, I don't know what to do! I just want to go home!"  
  
Cat was crying now. She tried to hide her face in her hands, but Elrond would not have it.  
  
"I am sorry, Little Dreamer. I did not realise that it would be so difficult for you. Come, let me take you to your room. A nap will help, answers can wait until later."  
  
Cat only nodded and allowed Elrond to take her to her room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	6. Thoughts and doubts

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Catherine. The rest is all Tolkien.  
  
A.N. : Hi, it's me again, with another chapter. I just want to say I don't know any Elfish, Quenya or whatsoever. If anybody could give me the elfish translation of Little Dreamer, or something that would pass for it, then I would be very grateful. I would also like to point out, once again, that I write mostly about my characters way of thinking. You'll notice this habit of mine in this chapter  
  
~. . .~ means talking in Elfish (also in later chapters, as it is not used in this one)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's all in the soul  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Thoughts and doubts  
  
__________________________  
  
Elrond walked back to the dining hall. He had been frightened, really frightened. Actually, frightened wasn't the word for it. He had been terrified that his Little Dreamer would get hurt. He truly had not expected her to run from the dining hall. And so he realised something. He did not know his daughter at all. Someone else had raised her and shaped her to his image. He had nothing to do with it. She was Catherine, not his Little Dreamer. For this reason he decided to call her Catherine from now on, until he got to know her, until she became /his/ daughter. It was but sheer luck that Legolas was there to save her. He reminded himself to thank Legolas in the future. This made him also think of other things. Had he not, many years ago, promised King Thranduil that his youngest daughter would marry his son? But that agreement had been made before she had fallen in her deep slumber. Now that she was awake again. . . .  
  
He arrived at the dining hall, telling his guests that Catherine was in her room, not feeling well. They expressed their concerne, but soon continued their meal. He excused himself and went to the library. There he sat down at a desk, took out a scroll and ink, and started a letter. He wrote it in his own elegant style, and soon finished it. He called a servant and gave him the letter, telling him to sent it to Mirkwood. King Thranduil had to be notified of his daughter's awakening. He also reminded him of their agreement, while at the same time asking if it still stands, for many years have gone by and things change, do they not?  
  
**************  
  
Cat sat on her bed. The elven lord had taken her to her room, so she could take a nap, but she wasn't tired in the least. She had already slept so much lately. To sleep again would be folly. She was feeling very confused. Elrond -her father- had yelled at her. And she had yelled back. And she had cried. He had comforted. But it felt strange. No, she corrected herself. It was he who felt like a stranger. It was so confusing. In her heart she felt like she should know him, yet at the same time she felt she didn't know him at all. Elrond had frightened her so. . . The moment he yelled at her she was afraid. But she wouldn't show it, so she had covered it up by being angry. She hadn't thought of him as her father right then; she had thought of him as a leader who needed to be feared. He had been feared. By her.  
  
She had to be honest to herself. She hadn't thought of Elrond as her father from the beginning. She constantly had to remind herself. Even he realised it somewhere in his heart, because he himself had reminded her that he was her father? Or perhaps he struggled himself not to forget that little fact. . . A shadow of a doubt started to fill her heart. What if Elrond decided he had enough of her? She knew nothing of the elf, she could not anticipate his reactions.  
  
In the same way, she did not know Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. With her mind she knew that they were her brothers and sister, but she didn't /know/ them. They were little more than names and faces to her. Yes, they had been kind, just like Elrond, but still. For all she knew it could have been an act.  
  
She felt her throat constrict when she came to this conclusion. Fear gripped her heart more closely. The shadow of doubt became a land filled with darkness. She wanted to run, to scream, to break things, to hurt herself. . . She needed release of her feelings, but did not know how to do it. She stood up and started pacing, her thoughts becoming more and more frantic as her feelings of doubt and fear consumed her. Was it all an act? Were they, the elves, good, or were they bad? Her first impression of them had been such a good one. Her instincts had told her to trust them, but now these doubts, these doubts. . . What was she to do? Should she confront them? Would they hurt her if she confronted them? Or worse? Or was she wrong? Should she trust her first instinct? Perhaps she wasn't his daughter, but he had lied to her. But why would he do such a thing? Had he kidnapped her? But no, it couldn't be, could it? Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan seemed honest in their opinion that she was their sister. So no kidnapping. But still, how could she be sure that he really was her father? And what about her mother? She suddenly realised that she hadn't even thought about asking about her mother. Why was she not here? Was she dead, injured? Had she gone on a trip? Did Elrond hurt her? If he did, would he hurt her also? Why hadn't he mentioned her? Where was she?  
  
She felt her knees buckle beneath her, and moved quickly towards her bid to sit on it. How naïef she had been. How trusting. She should have known better than that. How often had she not seen on the news how a seemingly nice guy had murdered his friend? Or his children? His wife? How many times had she not read about child abuse? How often had she been warned not to trust strangers? But were they really strangers?  
  
She was starting to panick, and she knew it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but it didn't really help. She was so afraid, she held so many doubts. A confrontation with Elrond would help her get the answers she wanted, but she was too afraid to confront him. So she gave in into another way of expressoin. She decided to run. She got up and peered around the door to look if there were any elves in the hallway. She saw none. As silently as possible, she ran through the hallway. Then she thought of something. What if she would be attacked again? She was unarmed! She crept from room to room, searching for a weapon when she saw two daggers lying on a nightstand.She peered further in the room and saw that there was an elf sleeping.To take those daggers would be risky. . . She slowly crept into the room and took the daggers. Then she swiftly turned around and ran silently away. She managed to get outside without being seen. She saw the forest in front of her. And again she doubted. Perhaps she shouldn't run. But what to do then? Stay? What would happen then? Her fear made the decision for her. Without looking back she ran into the forest.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	7. A matter of trust

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is Tolkiens, Catherine is mine.  
  
A.N. Woohoo! Another chapter written And this is a long one considering that I don't write such long chapters. . . So enjoy!  
  
~. . .~ means talking in elfish  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's all in the soul  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 7: A matter of trust  
  
______________________  
  
It was only a soft breeze, flowing through the night with lit stars. So many stars were gracing the sky, uncountable much. Such precious light it gave, as the waning moon held the tides to her. No clouds could obscure this fairylike picture. Why would those little wisps wish to hide such beauty?  
  
The trees bathed in the starlight, leaves rustling in the soft breeze. The golden leaves seemed to shine silver. The sounds they make were a caress to ones ear, should they pick it up. A gentle whisper that would embrace you if it could.  
  
Elrond had a frown on his face as he thought. He could clearly see the beauty that surrounded him. He could also hear the soft sounds from nature passing by. He was troubled. He was worried. Earlier that evening, Legolas had spoken to him. It appeared that his twin daggers were missing. He clearly remembered putting them on his nightstand, yet they were gone when he woke up. Legolas was quite distressed over the fact that his daggers were gone. Elrond had promised him he would tell his servants to look for them, but as of yet they were unfound.  
  
Then there was still the subject of his daughter. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed as if there was a distance between them. It was also normal, considering that she did not truly know him. But the fact still hurt him. Had he not sat by her every night, reading, talking, or just being there? He had to find a way to close the gap between them. But how? He sighted. He would think on his problems not today, but tomorrow. Now, he needed to sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
Legolas was not happy. Someone had taken his daggers. No, not taken. He believed them to be stolen. He had immediately set out to find Lord Elrond and told him about his missing daggers. Lord Elrond had promised him he would search for them. The thought of his daggers made him sad. They had been a gift, a proof he had become a warrior in the eyes of his father. And now that proof was gone.  
  
He calmly walked to one of the gardens, intent on letting his frustrations out. The site that greeted him cheered him up a bit. The gardens in Imladris were always a sight to behold. How pretty the flowers were, even in the dark night. Legolas chose a tree close to his guestroom to climb in. He stood at its base, and skillfully made his way up to one of the greater and higher branches. He would sit there staring at the stars that seemed to reflect his own feelings. His mind began wondering.  
  
He began wondering about the strange elf he had saved earlier that day. What was her name again ? Oh yes, Catherine. It truly was a strange name. The strangest one he had ever heard. How come he had never seen her before ? Was she from Lothlorien ? Or perhaps she lived in one of the settlings a bit outside Imladris ? He didn't know. All he knew was that he wished to get to know her better.  
  
****************************  
  
Cat stood, to her feeling, in the middle of nowhere. She could see the trees surrounding her, but she had no idea where she was. She only knew that behind her was Rivendell, and that she could hear a river flowing in front of her. She had run for hours and hours, not stopping to look back. She had been a bit amazed at that. Otherwise she never could run for such a long time. She was getting tired, but she didn't want to stop just yet. It had already been dark for a few hours, but that didn't bother her. The stars shone brightly enough. The stars had amazed her also. There were so many, and they were so bright . . .  
  
She held up her head, trying to hear in which direction the water was, before walking in that direction. She was close to it, she was certain of that. So she walked. And while she walked she took the dagger to inspect it more closely. She could easily see that it was a very fine dagger. It weighted almost nothing, Could she see a sort of writing on them? She wasn't sure, but then again, it didn't really matter. She put the dagger away again, next to its twin.  
  
The water was further away than she had thought, so she decided to stop there. She didn't want to sleep on the ground, afraid that she would be easily spotted by not so friendly beings. After a few clumsy tries she managed to climb into a tree. Seating herself on a great branch, she promptly fell asleep.  
  
****************************  
  
Elrond awake as the first rays of the sun hit his face. He felt rested and ready to face his problems again. He would go see . . . Catherine, asking her to join breakfast. After that he was planning to spend some time with her, to get to know her better. With a relieved heart he went to her room. Things would go better today ! He knocked on the door of her room, expecting her to answer. But respons would not come. Elrond frowned. He started to get a bad feeling about this. He slowly opened the door, not wanting to startle his daughter. His frown changed in a look of worry when he saw that her bed was not slept in.  
  
He quickly went to the dining hall, hoping she would be there. He saw Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir sitting there, just as Lord Glorfindel. But he did not see Catherine.  
  
~Has any of you seen Catherine?~ He asked worriedly.  
  
~No ada, is she not in her room?~ Arwen responded.  
  
~No, I already looked there. Her bed was not slept in tonight. Where could she be?~ Elrond saw that they did not know. He even asked a few servants if they had seen her, but they replied in negative. She had simply vanished.  
  
Elrond rounded his guards up and told them to search for her. He himself also mounted a horse to look for her. Unknown to him he took the same path she had taken. He rode for several hours when he found her tracks. He swiftly followed them.  
  
****************************  
  
Catherine woke up from an unrestful sleep. A branch was not an ideal sleeping place! She tried to get the knots out of her shoulders, but couldn't do it because of her balancing trouble. Sitting still on a branch was easy, but moving ? No, moving would lead to falling. She looked down before she slowly climbed out of the tree. She found herself to be really thirsty, so she once again walked in the direction of the running water. She soon arrived at the river, where she kneeled down and drank greedly of the water. She was cursing herself, for she had forgotten to bring food with her. But she felt she couldn't go back now. She surely would be missed by now ! She quickly but carefully crossed the river, and resumed her way away from Imladris.  
  
After walking for awhile she noticed that the forest seemed different, more quietly. It made her feel wary. She took out the daggers, gripping them hard. Something was amiss here. She could almost feel it, taste it. Then she heard it. Several footstaps coming her way. She looked for a place to hide, but it was too late. They had also heard her. It were those ugly, filthy creatures again. What had Elrond called them ? Orcs ! There were five of them, all armed with a sword.  
  
Catherine gulped as she became as white as a sheet. She did the only thing that made any sense to her. She turned around to run and screamed. She ran back to the river, but she could hear the orcs coming after her. Suddenly she spotted something in the distance. Were it other orcs ? She hesitated for a moment, and looked behind her. The orcs were closeby ! Then she abruptly tripped. She tried to get up, but an orc had taken hold of her leg. She tried to scramble away.  
  
The sound of hooves came closer, and suddenly the grip on her leg was released. She looked behind her, and saw Elrond standing there, unarmed. He had knocked the orc away with a branch. She saw how the other orcs closed in on him. She distrusted the man, but she couldn't just watch him get killed, could she ? No, she couldn't. She quickly stood up and ran to his side.  
  
« Here, take these ! » She urged. Elrond looked at the daggers and took them. He faced the orcs again and began fighting them. To Catherine it seemed like poetry in motion. He wielded the daggers with great experience. The orcs raised there swords and tried to slash him, but they only got themselves killed. The fight was soon over.  
  
Elrond looked over at the bodies. There were too many orcs too close to Rivendell. He frowned when he turned to face Catherine. She had run away. And he dared to bet that the daggers belonged to Legolas, so she had stolen to. He saw Catherine pale and withdraw when he looked at her.  
  
« What were you thinking, running away from the safety of Imladris ! » he said angrily. Catherine just looked at him. He started to walk to her, but stopped when he noticed that she backed away. His frown became more pronounced. « Why do you back away ? »  
  
Catherine looked at the frown that marred his face. The doubts came back. Was he to be trusted or not ? He just saved her life. . .He at least deserved an answer, however reluctant she was to give one. « I don't know you. »  
  
« I am your father. » was calmly spoken by Elrond.  
  
Catherine forced back her insecurety and her tears. « No, your not.» she whispered.  
  
Elrond was shocked to hear that. « I /am/ your father ! You were conceived by me and birthed by Celebrian ! »  
  
A dam broke inside of Catherine. She could no longer hold back her fear and doubts. Tears streamed from her eyes. « You are not my father ! I had a father ! You are just a stranger, someone I don't know. For all I know you could be someone evil, a murderer or something like that ! And what about my mother, huh ? » She backed away from him again, as he took a step towards her. « Stay back ! Don't come near me ! »  
  
Elrond stood still again. But not for long. In one swift movement he was behind her and took her arms, keeping them across her chest. She screamed. « No ! Let me go ! Get your hands of me ! Please, let me go ! » She started sobbing again. « I want to go home ! I don't want to be here. Why am I here ? Why ? Tell me fucking why ! I don't belong here, you bastards ! I. Don't. Belong. Here ! Take. Me. Back. HOME ! »  
  
Elrond continued to hold her, even as she sobbed hystericaly, even as she lost strenght in her legs. He murmed comforting nonsense words in a desperate attempt to calm her down and sooth her feelings. After a long while he felt her calm down a bit, but she remained tense and distrusting. He turned her around in his arms so he could looke into her arms Then he started talking.  
  
« I want you to listen to me, and don't interrupt me untill I'm done. I /am/ your father by blood. But you are right, we do not know each other and it saddens me deeply. But your claim that I would be evil hurt me. I am not evil, rest asure of that ! About your mother. . . » He sighed. He still did not like to talk about Celebrian. « She. . . got hurt and decided many years ago to sail to the West. She could not handle living here anymore. I don't know why you are here, I only know that you were supposed to be here from birth on, not only in body, but also in mind. And I hope you can make Imladris your home. With me. And Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. I want us to get to know each other. I want us to be a family.»  
  
Catherine murmered something to herself. « I'm so stupid. . . » Of course Elrond had heard her. « Why do you call yourself stupid ? »  
  
« I wanted to confront you, but I was. . . too afraid. I still am. I don't know you. I can't tell how you are going to react. I was afraid you would react badly. I should have known better ! »  
  
Elrond gently lifted her chin up so he looked her in the eyes. « Perhaps, but I understand. I hope you can trust me now. » Catherine nodded. She trusted him now. No more doubts. Well, not big ones anyway. He had proven himself not to be a bad guy.  
  
Suddenly Elrond smiled a tiny smile. « Now I have a question for you. How did you get these daggers ? »  
  
Catherine blushed and looked at her feet before answering. « I took them from the nightstand. The elf was sleeping, and I didn't want to leave unarmed. . . »  
  
Elrond just shook his head as he motioned her to sit on his horse. They rode back to Imladris, in a silence that was few times interrupted by a questione from one of them. And so slowly a conversation started, and trust got a chance to grow.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


End file.
